


He'd Never Get Enough

by BleuBombshell



Series: Badly needed Sasodei on ao3 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, S&M, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBombshell/pseuds/BleuBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasori always topped and was always in control. Except when he let Deidara take him apart with those talented mouths of his. That was Sasori's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'd Never Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So Sasodei was my freaking childhood otp okay, and earlier I looked in the Sasori/Deidara tag on here to find a grand total of 41 English language fics. That is a pititful number, okay? I hope I can change that, at least a bit. 
> 
> So enjoy this 5 a.m. one shot while I go cry at the expanse of sasodei that ff.net has, that ao3 does not.
> 
> Blah.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

No matter how often they fucked, Sasori could never get enough. He always topped, loving the sight of his beautiful submissive blonde eagerly trying to make Sasori explode. He dominated Deidara in every way when they had sex. Sasori's scent, like strong rosy redwood (or so he was told) filled the air Deidara breathed with the smell of sex, the smell of his perfect master, his danna. Sasori loved tying Deidara up, rendering him immobile, like a puppet, and fucking him into the ground, or bed, or whatever they were on that night. He loved it when he didn't even have to tie Deidara up, and he followed Sasori's every command to the letter, otherwise facing his punishment with calm acceptance.

There was one thing though, one thing Deidara could do, that Sasori would allow, that would have the redhead whimpering and falling apart under his submissive's hands. When Deidara sucked him off, bottoming out Sasori's cock in his throat, pressing his nose into the bright red hair at the base, he would set both of his hands to work on his master as well. Which would be fine and normal for any other couple if it weren't for the expert tongues that worked while their owner was feverishly sucking Sasori off.

Deidara would do wickedly amazing things with the tongue in his mouth and those gorgeous plush lips of his would be slinking up and down moaning into the prick in his mouth, which would be enough on its own to make any normal man lose it. But Sasori wasn't a normal man, nor was Deidara. At the same time, Deidara's one hand would be cupping and massaging Sasori's balls, while the nubile tongue and small mouth that inhabited his palm would be licking and sucking at them like it were their job. 

Deidara's other hand would be pressed, palm-up, completely flush against Sasori's hole, the tongue fucking and opening him up with such virility, Sasori offhandly wondered why it never got tired. Of course he only wondered these kind of things post-coitus because while Deidara was doing such sinful things to him with his tongues, Sasori might as well have forgotten his own name, and he wouldn't have cared.

When Sasori would finally lose himself completely to the skill of Deidara's wriggling tongues and fanatic mouths, it was as if Sasori's world was being split apart by ecstasy, and he didn't even think his orgasms were this good when he was buried in his lovers ass.

Afterwards Sasori would gently guide Deidara up by his hair and kiss him, reveling in the taste of himself in Deidara's well-fucked mouth. Then Deidara would rest against him and they'd nibble at each others necks and shoulders lightly until they fell asleep.

Sasori always topped and was always in control. Except when he let Deidara take him apart with those talented mouths of his. That was Sasori's favorite. He'd never get enough.


End file.
